fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013/N Studios
Presentation Day 1 Welcome! Thanks for stopping by the N Studios presentation! I don't have much of an introduction this year, except maybe to sit back and enjoy the wild ride this is gonna be! :D Ah, Painterly Radiance. This game was announced a few months ago, and went up shortly after that. It really encapsulates the feel of the Painterly series, taking elements from both Painterly and Painterly 2 and throwing them into a whole new setting! However, the game really hasn't had much in the way of artwork...something that will be fixed right now! Painterly Radiance's artwork is all laid over with a parchment texture, similar to the logo -- this gives it an ancient, storied feel, conveying the atmosphere surrounding the people of Echoes, who haven't been explained yet in the story thus far. Don't worry, that will all come in time! Trust me, this game will throw you for a spin near the end! :) Another big focus in this game is the music, something I've put a decent amount of work into. A lot of you really seem to like it, which is really surprising! (I actually didn't expect much!) Today, instead of just posting the new tracks I've made over the last week or so (and one I've been holding until this presentation for a while!), I figured I'd share them right here and give a little insight on them! Victoria This one is the theme that plays after the Girl of Echoes, the final boss, is defeated, and the end of the story (at least in the Akaya Continent...) is at hand. Since it's a shorter piece, I kept it simple, but I feel like it's effective. Warning Cyrens Another throwback piece! (I've made quite a few in this soundtrack, if you can find 'em!) This one's a mix of the Morsai World theme (Leafair Iceair Sandair Fyair Air) from Painterly 2, and the Upcoming Boss theme (A Boss is Near) as well. It's a little more...loud than I originally had in mind for the theme of the cave, but it's one of my favorites. Stone-Hearted Big use of brass in this piece, and I finally used the dark theme from Est Splendor (the first track, made of some arranged themes)! This is the fight against the Echo Golem. Painterly Test This is another Sage throwback, seeing as it's the boss battle theme for Echo Caves, whose world theme and central character are also throwbacks to Sage. This one's the Akulor Battle Theme. I have to admit that in my opinion it sounds a bit out-of-place in the Painterly Radiance soundtrack and isn't all that amazing, but that just speaks to my skill as an arranger. :P Biggest Threat This is the one I've been saving! Think you heard this theme before? I've thrown around a first arrangement of this in a couple places, like my old YouTube channel and as a theme for Crimson Days, but I'm glad I remade it and that it's in this game! I'll let it speak for itself. :) So-called "epic" pieces are ones that I have a great time making, that's why I saved a lot for the end of the composing cycle; the promise that I get to work on those is always something that'll keep me from stopping for too long! (they're also ones I look forward to in a lot of game soundtracks, another reason why I post them last, just in case anyone's like me in that sense) :) ...Next time... Another cool thing about Painterly Radiance is that its the launch title for my next console, the Omnia! But that, of course, will have to wait for another day... :P Day 3 Today's all about the Omnia, the next console from N Studios! The Omnia hardware is quite similar visually to the Neo, but the interface is greatly improved and the internals are more powerful! The Omnia supports all Neo games, and can deliver full HD grahics to any television, as well as being a portable console with its HD touchscreen and quality audio capabilities. As you can see, the interface is clear and simple. Unlike the Neo, the Omnia does not have a common social/multiplayer online structure, as the feature did not catch on. Everyone is encouraged to make games for the console, since the primary focus is not its capabilities, but the games! Day 9 (Logo not final.) The next N Studios original. Rather than being a narrative, action-packed experience, City Harmony is a relaxing, artistically-pleasing game, similar to Animal Crossing, but with more strategy elements, making it a tad more fast-paced. You control a young adult (boy or girl, nameable) who must take over a small village after the community patriarch, your father, goes missing. At first, you are doubted and somewhat disliked due to your inexperience and their personal grief over their beloved leader suddenly disappearing, but with the help of a few friends, and through good decisions, you can quickly turn that around, and rise to the challenge, growing the village into a bountiful city. Once the player reaches City status, a new wealth of possibility opens. You can connect with players around the world and engage in trade routes, travel between the cities, and even unite together, combining resources and economies. In this way, the game takes a few pages from the SimCity franchise, although these aspects are simplified for a younger audience. City Harmony is intended to be detailed in all areas, instead of primarily story, like so many N Studios projects. That is why the concept is a simple one, and the story isn't as heavy. Now, for the final announcement: To practice my music composition skills, I figured I'd make up a place to put all my existing tracks and something to label ones I might make for some of the games around here! Yes, you read right! I plan on asking if someone wants music for their game, but you can also request if you want (no guarantees, though! :P). This is just a little something I figured I'd do since I want to further my composition experience. All in all, not the most exciting presentation I've done (and I had to cut some things to save for a later date, for example, did you see the unmentioned game listed in those Omnia screens), but it's an okay one, nonetheless! Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013